Love's Keen Sting
by elsarenard
Summary: Simon has landed himself in the hospital again and is currently unconscious. Agatha and Penelope are both waiting worriedly by his bedside. Baz is there getting a football injury looked at. And that's when Simon starts talking in his sleep. Loosely based on Ron's breakup in The Half-Blood Prince


"Oh to be young and to feel love's keen sting" –Albus Dumbledore _The Half-Blood Prince_

* * *

 **Penelope**

Simon has managed to knock himself out. Again.

I think it's the second time this term. And honestly, I'm becoming tired of coming to visit him in the hospital. But I put up with it, because that's what friends do.

Agatha is there with me. She's in a fretful state, wringing her hands and staring at Simon with the biggest eyes as though her stare alone will wake him.

Everything was fine, until he walked in.

Baz apparently was injured off on the football pitch. Nothing major, but it's still school requirement to come in to the medical ward for treatment. They had to make that rule after some girl turned her friend into some kind of monster while trying to treat a papercut.

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty's back in his normal spot," Baz muttered. He looked over Simon completely, and I had to roll my eyes. Honestly, he had no idea how obvious he was. It was just lucky that neither Simon nor Agatha had caught on yet.

"Oh leave him alone, Baz," Agatha said with a woebegone sigh. "He's unconscious and who knows when he'll wake up."

"True love's kiss, Wellbelove. Ever heard of it?"

She brightened some at the mention.

"Oh Morgana, don't be daft," I said, poking her. "Those are all fairytales, not actual magical fact. And he's just out due to inhaling some potion's fumes, not because of some curse or other nonsense."

"She just doesn't believe it will work," Baz sneered. "Go ahead and try, Wellbelove. See if your love is true enough."

 _You only say that because you wish you could make it work_ , I thought, but I didn't dare say it. I had no idea what Baz might do if I outed him. He was intelligent enough to come up with some plan for revenge that even I couldn't foresee.

"Oh Agatha, don't believe a word he says," I said with a sigh.

She had leaned in closer, sweeping a lock of blonde hair from her eyes. I watched as her lips neared Simon's.

Baz's face twisted up as he watched the two of them. His eyes flashed for a moment, and I knew he had to be feeling so many things. Honestly, had he wanted them to stay apart he should have stopped goading them. Everything he was doing was only pushing Simon and Agatha closer together.

I watched as she leaned in to kiss him, lips barely brushing over his. I sighed and waited to explain to her that this really was not magic. There was no magical theory behind it, there were no words involved.

But before I could speak, another voice spoke.

Simon was speaking.

Softly. So softly we all had to lean in a little to hear. But I could see the hope written all over Agatha's face.

"He's calling for me!" she said with a smile. "He senses my presence!"

"Aaa…" he mumbled.

Well, maybe I'd have to do some studies on true love's kiss. Odd. I really had thought them unfounded. Agatha had laid a hand on his shoulder, beaming at him as he spoke. But as he continued to gain his voice, I could soon make out what he was saying.

"Baa…"

I glanced over my shoulder at the football player on the next bed. His already pale face had dropped another shade.

"Baaaaz," Simon finished, before letting out a soft blissful sigh. "Hmmm….Baz."

I shot a look at Agatha. I wondered for a moment if she'd even understand. There was a moment where I saw the confusion in her furrowed brow. And then her face smoothed and comprehension dawned, before a few tears appeared in her eyes.

"Oh…I…" she glanced back at Baz, who had turned to stare at the floor rather than meeting her gaze. "I…" she broke off with something of a sob.

I tried to grab her arm, to make her understand. It had always been this way. She'd been blind to it, even if half the school had realized what was going on.

"Agatha," I called after her, but she had already disappeared out the doors. I found myself wondering if I should go after her. But Simon was still out…and I felt like he still needed me.

I turned back to find that Baz had abandoned his bed and was now sitting down in the seat Agatha had left. I stared at him for a moment, but it did seem only right. It was his turn now.

"Baz," Simon sighed again. "You're…so…hmmm…."

"Why couldn't you say this when you were awake, Snow?" Baz asked.

I sighed. "All right, if you swear you won't hurt him…I'll give you two a moment alone."

Baz nodded, gaze still fixed on sleeping Simon. I stalked to the door, hoping I'd at least be able to catch up with Agatha and deal with her meltdown before it escalated. I was pretty certain Simon was in more than capable hands at the moment.

* * *

 **Baz**

I was still in shock after hearing my name come out of Snow's mouth.

His girlfriend had leaned in and kissed him and it was _my_ name that came out of those lovely pink lips. Crowley. I couldn't believe it. It was like something out of a dream.

And there I was, having taken said girlfriend's chair, sitting at his bedside like his…boyfriend? Which was impossible of course, given I hadn't asked him out. But I still couldn't help but wonder at the fact that I was there, sitting beside him, listening to him mumble my name and other sweet nonsenses about me.

I leaned a little closer. My eyes were focused on those moving lips. His eyes were still closed, so it was hard to look at anything else. It made me wonder… after all, if Wellbelove had kissed him and he spoke of me…what would happen if _I_ kissed him?

My lips felt suddenly dry. I licked them and looked Snow over. What if I were to kiss him? But no…if I turned him he'd never forgive me. I couldn't do that to him.

I was wondering if I should maybe just go back to my own bed when I saw Simon's lashes flutter. He had the most gorgeous lashes for a boy, and I was transfixed as I watched his eyes open, blinking a few times before he focused on me.

"Hmm…Baz?"

"Yes, Simon?" I asked, moving a little closer.

He stared at me and I realized I'd used his first name.

"What, Snow?" I asked, sharpening my tone in hopes he would forget I'd said it.

"I was dreaming…dreaming about you," he whispered.

It was impossible to contain a smile. He was so adorable when he first woke from sleep…or in this case unconsciousness.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

He let out a soft groan, eyes closing for a second before they reopened. "I think it was…it was about kissing…I…I don't know why. Your…a boy."

"Astute, Snow, really," I muttered. "Was that all?"

"But it…it was good," Simon said, his face suddenly flushing. "Baz…is this still a dream?"

"Do you want it to be?" I whispered.

He blinked owlishly for a moment before shaking his head.

"Would…you…like another kiss?" I volunteered. He seemed loopy enough that I figured I could get away with it.

"Yes?" he said, though the uncertainty in his voice almost made me hesitate.

But before I could change my mind, he was propping himself up on his elbows and leaning towards me, and before I could say another word his lips were on mine.

Aleister fucking Crowley. Snow kissing me felt so much more incredible than I'd ever imagined it would be. It only took a few seconds for my hand to work its way into his curly hair, pulling him a bit closer to so I could allow more contact of his mouth with mine.

He pulled away after a few seconds to gasp for breath. I opened my eyes again, looked him over. The chosen one in my arms, what a dream.

"Nice," Simon mumbled, sinking back onto the bed. "Felt really nice."

"I agree," I said softly. "It was lovely, Simon."

His eyes were fluttering shut again. "I like when you call me…when you call me Simon," he said.

"I'll do it more," I whispered. "If you promise you will want to be with me…after all this."

His hand reached out and caught mine. I was surprised by how tight his grip was, but I squeezed back nonetheless. A nonverbal promise.

"I will," Simon mumbled, and then his chest heaved with one last large sigh before his body relaxed again and he surrendered into sleep.

I kept his hand in mine, swallowing as I looked down at it. To think in some quick turn of events I'd suddenly done what I wanted most. Captured the full and complete attention and affections of none other than Simon "the chosen one" Snow. I could hardly process.

I lifted his fingers up to my lips, kissing the tips gently before setting his hand back down.

"I'm here, Simon," I whispered. "Whenever you want me again…I'm here."

* * *

 **Penelope**

Well, as always I was the one to completely diffuse a disaster. I'd hunted down Agatha and stopped her from doing anything stupid. Had a girl's night with her with ice cream and a movie and lots of crying.

And the next morning I'd been back at the hospital to welcome Simon back to the land of the living. But I could see in an instant that he was entirely oblivious to whatever had happened. The fact was obvious when he noticed her sitting at a different table at breakfast, puffy eyed and staring into her plate.

"Er…what's wrong with Agatha?" he asked, frowning as he looked her over.

I tried to distract him with a plate of cherry scones, but even that didn't seem to truly satisfy him.

"You…broke things off," I finally said. "I…I don't know that it can be fixed, Simon."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened exactly?"

I sighed. "She came to visit you in the hospital…and er…you talked. I don't think it was a particularly long conversation…"

Simon was still staring. I felt bad for poor Agatha, having to deal with all of this. Trust Simon to conveniently forget everything that had happened.

"I…I suppose it's probably for the best," he said. "She just…looks…" he gestured towards her and I grabbed his arm before he could make it obvious. "I mean…you'd think I killed someone the way she's…"

I took a deep breath. "And you're sure you don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

He frowned, brow wrinkling. "Well, there is…there is one thing." He paused and looked at me. "But it can't be. I was completely out wasn't I?"

I wondered if it was really going to come down to this. Me announcing to Simon that he was clearly infatuated with Baz. But I had been hoping for the last year that he would just figure it out himself. There was only so much I could take in terms of helping him.

And then suddenly, Simon looked up, and something in his face seemed to change.

I glanced behind me and saw Baz standing there, staring. He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, still staring at Simon. I sighed. What idiots these two boys were turning out to be.

"Anything?" I pressed again.

Simon was still staring. "I…" he licked his lips. "I think…I'm going to go talk to… I'll be back."

* * *

 **Simon**

There was something about Baz. It was…different. Perhaps it was the way he was looking at me. Or maybe it was just how he'd done his hair. Or maybe it was because I'd been unconscious in the hospital and clearly had knocked a few screws loose or something.

"Good morning, Baz," I said.

"Good morning…Simon," he responded.

I jumped a little at my name. "Did…something happen? In the hospital? I…I dreamt strange things."

"You and your dreams," Baz said, but he smiled in spite of the sarcasm. "What sort of things, Snow? Good things?"

"Simon," I corrected. "You said Simon. You promised."

His eyes scanned my face over, but he nodded. "I did."

"And will you stand by it?"

"If you stand by yours," Baz said. "Little is free in life, Snow. Surely you know that."

"Simon," I said again.

I reached out and took his hand. I knew people were watching, but for once I didn't care. Let people stare. I had what I suddenly knew I wanted.

"Simon," he said, voice low. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said. "Now…how about another one of those kisses I only half remember?"

He smiled and leaned in closer, bending down to put his face close to mine.

"Half remember? You insult me."

"Then make them fully remembered," I insisted. Before reaching my hand to pull his face closer to mine. For once, he shut up. And I smiled as I finally kissed him.

* * *

 **A/N: I really couldn't imagine the mage sitting in on that, so I just skipped having someone use the Dumbledore line. For the record, I also really don't equate Agatha with Lavender. She is so much better! But for the purpose of the story it sort of had to happen. Poor girl!**

 **Comment if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
